Rewrite ${(4^{-6})^{-3}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{-6})^{-3} = 4^{(-6)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-6})^{-3}} = 4^{18}} $